Better with the lights off
by Mrs.ShayMaslow
Summary: Shaylee Lawrence has always been a party girl. There was no one she couldn't have a good time with. But what happens when her mom remarries and she gets a step brother… and falls in love with his bestfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**Better with the lights off**

**Chapter 1**

**Shaylee Lawrence has always been a party girl. There was no one she couldn't have a good time with. But what happens when her mom remarries and she gets a step brother… and falls in love with his best friend?**

**Shay Lawrence. She was what most considered too… outgoing. She was a total party girl. Every weekend she would party with her friends or total complete strangers she met on the street. No one has ever been able to calm Shay down…. Yet.**

**Shay's POV**

"**I do"**

**Those words were stuck in my head since my mom said them. She got re-married and now I have a step-brother and a step-dad. Not fair. My step-brothers name is Kendall Schmidt. He has dirty blonde hair and bushy eyebrows. He stands about 5'11". His dad's name is Mike. I don't like either of them. It's not like their mean or anything it's just… everything was fine before they came. Me and my mom were happy. Anyway, today this guy has to show me around the school and unfortunately he's a popular kid. Apparently he plays hockey, football, and lacrosse. That's all I need. We walked up to a group of guys and I swear I would've died right there if Kendall wasn't talking.**

"**So, Shay, this is Logan," he gestured to the short raven haired buy, "Carlos," he gestured to the Latino boy, "and this is James," he gestured to the tall one. So, his name is James. Gorgeous, sexy, amazing eyes. Probably got every girl all over him. Kendall walked away with the one's he called Logan and Carlos, leaving me with James. **

"**So you're new here?" he asked me.**

"**Uh-huh," was all I managed to say.**

"**Well if you need anything James Maslow is at your service." **


	2. Chapter 2

**Better with the lights off**

**Chapter 2**

**Shay's POV**

**OMG did this guy just say he'd do anything for me? Wow. Just as I was about to say something a short, blonde girl came up and kissed James. I cleared my throat as a gesture to say 'Hey I'm still here!' The girl looked up and looked back at James. **

"**Jamesy I didn't know you had a new friend," she said looking at me.**

"**Um… Yeah her name is Shay…. Kendall's dad just married her mom," he said looking at me apologetically. I smiled and nodded in her direction and walked away.**

**James' POV**

**I stood there and watched her walk away. This was all Sara's fault.**

"**Sara, why did you kiss me?! We're not dating and I was trying to be nice to that girl but you just couldn't let me could you?!" I screamed and walked away. Oh this wasn't going to be easy.**

**I walked towards Ms. Lopez's class. I was thinking about the girl…Shay. She was so pretty but of course like everything else, Sara ruined it. I was trying to find her but instead I found Kendall. Oh well I guess he'll do.**

"**Hey man where's your sister?" I asked him casually.**

"**Oh she said she wasn't feeling well so she went home," he replied.**

"**Oh, ok… So are we still going to the rink after school?"**

"**Dude I wish but my dad called and said I have to go back home and make sure Shay's ok."**

"**Oh bummer. Do you want me to come with you so your not stuck with a bunch of girls?"**

"**That'd be nice."**

**With that we took off to Kendall's car.**

_**So so So SO sorry this took me forever to get up I got so busy with school and I was in our Christmas Parade so I'm so sorry **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Better with the lights off**

**Chapter 3**

**James' POV **

**We were driving along the LA highway. Kendall suddenly looked over at me terrified. **

"**Dude her mom said she was bipolar what if she tries to kill herself?!" he asked seriously scared. **

"**Man I doubt she would do anything like that…" I reassured him.**

"**I don't know dude her mom said she has before… Maybe I'm just paranoid seeing how she's the first person I have to take care of other than myself…"**

**Yeah maybe that's it… or maybe she left to kill herself… maybe she's partying… yeah that's it! She's partying! Her first night in Los Angeles of course she's going to party. I mean who wouldn't. The chance of seeing celebrities, getting drunk and having a good time, but I don't do that. I don't want a girl who does that either. My girl has to be somebody I can take home to mom. Seeing that she drinks and tries to kill herself… I don't think momma would be too pleased for me to bring her home. Anyway, we pulled into Kendall's drive way but her car wasn't there. I knew she went to party. Kendall started freaking out!**

"**Dude," I said," calm down she's probably out at a party or something. You know, the college is right up the road."**

"**No dude I won't calm down! She doesn't need to be partying with college kids they could rape her!"**

"**Calm down! I'll call Kaylee and see if she can find her and have them meet us outside the library."**

"**Okay…"**

**We drove down to the college. When we got there we went straight to the library. I didn't see Kaylee so I thought. **_**Okay Kaylee must've not found her yet. Everything is okay.**_** Kendall sat down in front of the library on the steps. He put his head in his hands and sighed. I just hope Kaylee finds her soon.**

**Shay's POV**

**I was grinding up on this really hot college guy. I think he said his name was… Skylar. Anyway, I'm grinding all up on him in some social room at the college. Then, this girl walks up to me, holds her phone up, and then grabs my arm and says "C'mon Kendall's here!" I was thinking to myself, **_**Oh shit Kendall found me! Shit, shit, shit!**_** This chick walked me all the way across the college campus. We finally made it too what I presumed was the library. I saw Kendall… and James. Oh boy was this going to be fun. He stood up and turned towards me. He looked like he was going to explode.**

"**Get. In. The. Car. NOW!" Kendall yelled.**

**I rolled my eyes and walked to where he was parked. I turned around to see James and Kendall Thanking? The girl who brought me to them. Great now he's going to yell at me for trying to have a little fun. It's not like I'm drunk or high… yet so why did he have to ruin the fun now?**

"**Why the hell did you run off like that?' Kendall asked when he got in his car.**

"**Kendall it was just a party no biggie," I replied coolly. **

"**No biggie? Yes it is a 'biggie' one of those guys could've raped you!" he yelled.**

"**Well you know it's not rape if you're willing!" I said. "Just take me home…"**

**He drove us home and I went straight to my room ignoring all of his "I'm telling mom" threats. I needed to cut…**

**A/N: Ooh looks like Shay's got some problems… Sorry it wasn't up sooner I've been trying to make it longer. Any ideas would be greatly appreciated. Review. Love BTR. Move on to my couch to watch the vampire diaries.**

**Peace, Love, BTR 3**


End file.
